onlyfoolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200215-history
Boycie
Herman Terrance Aubrey "Boycie" Boyce (born 31 January 1948) is a fictional character in the popular BBC sitcom Only Fools and Horses played by John Challis. His story is continued in the spin-off series The Green Green Grass, which began filming in June 2005, in which Boycie and family have fled from a gang of criminals to the countryside. A younger Boycie also appears in the prequel series Rock & Chips. With Denzil, he is one of only two characters to appear in all three. Boycie is a local second-hand car dealer from Lewisham and for a long time was the richest and most successful regular at the Nag's Head pub. History Boycie, although materially successful and ostentatious in his spending, remains competitive with Del and other friends, enjoying their company, although he does enjoy reveling in his superiority. Despite this, it appears that he dearly loves his friends throughout the series. He generally wears clothes and carries accessories synonymous with 1980s yuppie success, such as trench coats and very early mobile telephones. In the episode Sickness and Wealth, in which the series regulars took part in a seance, the medium asked for "an Aubrey". When Boycie replied that it was his middle name, Trigger said "You never told us your name is Aubrey." Boycie replied "Nor would you if you name was Aubrey." Whenever Boycie has a drink in the pub, it is always a large cognac. Boycie and Del share a loose friendship, but prefer to play a long standing game of one upmanship. Boycie is at pains to maintain the upper hand over Del in that he is a mason, a successful businessman and wealthier than the Trotters. One of his trademarks is his deep, mocking laugh, usually following a sarcastic, biting remark at the expense of Del or other characters, as well as his distinctive South London nasal twang. Boycie has appeared since the second episode of the first series; he made sporadic appearances from series 2 - 5 and appeared more in series 6 and 7. It is, however, usually Del (a character more street smart and popular with the Nag's Head social group) that gains the upper hand, often trading on the fact that he has a long-standing, flirtatious friendship with Boycie's wife, Marlene. Del has alluded to past sexual encounters with Marlene, and to her reputation amongst Nag's Head regulars as 'The Peckham Bicycle'. He has also claimed to have inside knowledge, through Marlene, of Boycie's marital secrets, and has alleged that Boycie has at times suffered from impotence; these rumours were not fully quashed even after the eventual birth - following many attempts - of Boycie and Marlene Boyce's son, Tyler. Boycie enjoys overt displays of wealth, formerly living in (the fictional) Kings Avenue, the most expensive street in south east London. Kings Avenue is a parody on one of London's real richest streets, the Bishops Avenue in Hampstead. He owns a holiday cottage in Cornwall, his hobby is breeding tropical fish, and he also once bought his "bit on the side" a Jaguar E-Type convertible. Boycie is played by John Challis. Boycie is Challis' best-known character, and he has made more appearances as an Only Fools star than any other actor. Along with Sue Holderness, he has fronted GOLD's 30 years of Only Fools celebrations, and has been active in the campaign to bring back the series. Category:Characters Category:The Green Green Grass Characters Category:Rock & Chips Characters Category:Only Fools and Horses Characters Category:Main Characters